<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me: Return to the Devildom by Author_Of_Insanity101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043236">Obey Me: Return to the Devildom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Insanity101/pseuds/Author_Of_Insanity101'>Author_Of_Insanity101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Insanity101/pseuds/Author_Of_Insanity101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after the fateful Exchange Program, Isabella "Belle" Collins is brought back to the Devildom. Reunited with the seven brothers, she celebrates being back where she belongs. But why has she been brought back after so long, and why is Solomon acting so strangely with Diavolo? With new mysteries to solve, Belle's time in the Devildom promises to be just as eventful as the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to switch out of a first person POV for this story, mostly so I could try to show some of the interactions beyond those Belle has.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every person has a defining moment in their life, a point in time that drastically shaped the way a person thinks, acts, and feels for the rest of their life. If you asked Isabella ‘Belle’ Collins what that moment was, she would say “the Devildom Exchange Program”. You wouldn’t think someone would be able to think back on a year in literal hell with fond memories, but Miss Collins did, quite often. It had broken her heart, being forced to return to the human world and leaving the extended family she had discovered behind, but she made up for it in almost daily calls to the seven brothers she’d befriended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Seven Brothers, the seven avatars of the cardinal sins, some of the most powerful demons in all of creation. Not only had Belle managed to become close friends with all seven of them, she’d even formed lasting pacts with each of them, binding them for the rest of time. Whenever Belle felt the pangs of loneliness creeping up on her, she would fondle the colorful charm bracelet on her right wrist that symbolized her pacts, reminding herself that she was never truly alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did she know that soon, she would be pulled back into their world of magic and mayhem much sooner than she could have ever imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was sitting in a small diner, nestled in the corner booth with her mother, Marie Collins. It was a rare moment where they were both able to meet together for a meal, so when Belle had managed to get a day off, she arranged to meet her mom for her lunch break and catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s life?” Marie questioned, swirling a french fry in her ketchup before popping it in her mouth. “You know anything new?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” Belle admitted, poking at her chicken fried steak with her fork. “It’s mostly just been school and work. Though with the summer holiday closing in, I’ll finally have a break from the former.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that means we’ll be seeing more of you,” Marie insisted. “Your father and I miss our baby girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Belle replied, twisting her bracelet in her hand. “Sorry I haven’t been as good at calling you guys like I used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie looked at the pact bracelet on her daughter’s wrist, cracking a small, knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those boys from the exchange program have been keeping you busy, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Belle exclaimed, blushing a deep red that almost matched her hair. “I’ve told you before, it’s not like that! They’re-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like brothers to you, I know, I know. I’m just teasing you, sweetheart. But seriously, are you sure it’s okay to call them as often as I’m sure you do? The long distance coverage to London can’t be cheap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle let out a small chuckle, the D.D.D. in her pocket feeling a bit heavier as she did. Her mother didn’t know the full story of the exchange program, blissfully believing her daughter had spent a year overseas in London. Belle certainly wasn’t going to correct her, knowing the information would probably get her in therapy at best, and a mental ward at worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that I have a special plan that makes it easier to handle,” she deflected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie laughed, picking up her burger and taking a bite as Belle did the same with her meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me,” Marie began, once she swallowed what was in her mouth, “do any of those young men tickle your fancy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>MOM!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m your mother. You can’t hide anything from me. You clearly like those boys much more than ‘like brothers’.” Marie performed air quotes as she said that. “I mean, you talk to them every single day, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you take off that bracelet they gave you as a going away present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle unconsciously covered the bracelet with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are special to me, I’ll admit that, but you know I’m not exactly looking for a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mother can hope,” Marie countered, reaching across the table to gently take her daughter’s hand. “All I want is for you to be happy, Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am happy, Mom. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie laughed lightly, reaching up to brush some hair out of Belle’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always were a horrible liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the conversation could continue, Marie’s phone began buzzing, her alarm warning her of the time. She sighed, grabbing her purse from beside her in the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sweetie, but I gotta get back to the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Mom,” Belle insisted, ushering her mom to go. “Lunch is on me this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie got up, moving around the table to give Belle a hug. Pausing long enough to peck her daughter on the cheek, she slipped out of the diner, leaving Belle alone at the corner booth. She sighed, going back to picking at her food. As much as she hated to admit it, her Mom was right. Since returning to the human world, Belle’s world had just felt so empty. Talking to the brothers every night was nice, especially since arranging a schedule of who talked to her when, but it just wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle wanted to see them, and sadly, she didn’t possess the power to summon them like she’d hoped. Oh she’d tried so many times, but it just left her frustrated and bitter. She missed them all so much, and not just the brothers. She wanted to know how Diavolo was doing, or have the chance to have tea with Barbatos. Seeing Simeon and Luke would have been nice too, since they often were a source of comfort for her. Secretly, she even prayed to them sometimes, hoping for a visit, but still nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could spiral any further into her depressing thoughts, Belle heard the familiar sound of her D.D.D’s messenger app going off. Faster than she probably should have, she ripped the device from her pocket, turning it on to see she had a missed call, as well as a text, both from Solomon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>monSOLO: Hey, is this a bad time? You didn’t answer my call.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tinker Belle: Sorry Solomon, I was having lunch with my mom.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tinker Belle: We have a strict “No Electronics” policy for meals.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>monSOLO: Understandable. I figured you were probably busy, hence the text.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>monSOLO: So, how’ve you been?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle snorted, rolling her eyes slightly as she flopped back in the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Tinker Belle: On a depressive downward spiral…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tinker Belle: The human world is so boring… I miss the Devildom…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>monSOLO: You mean you miss Lucifer and the brothers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tinker Belle: Hit the nail on the head… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tinker Belle: I’ve tried summoning them with that spell you taught me, but it doesn’t work. It sucks…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause for a moment as Solomon took his time responding. Belle took another bite of her steak, almost hearing Beel chastising her for not finishing her meal. After a minute, her phone chirped again as she received a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>monSOLO: I’m sorry to hear that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>monSOLO: By the way Belle. I can’t help wondering…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence after that. No typing dot trio, no nothing. Belle squinted, checking her connection, but found it perfect, as usual. At that moment, someone sat down in the seat across from Belle, pushing the remains of her mother’s food aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you going to mention how much you miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” a very familiar voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle nearly choked on her steak, swallowing hard and coughing before getting a good look at the man in front of her. The pale skin, snow white hair, and familiar black robes were instantly familiar, as were the eyes that told of a life far beyond that of a normal human. He was leaning on the table, resting his chin on his laced fingers, a single ring covered in ancient enochian symbols resting on his middle finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon!” she gasped, practically jumping out of her seat to throw her arms around the sorcerer. “Oh my God, when did you get here?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just now,” Solomon laughed, returning the hug in kind. “I was hoping to surprise you, and it seems I succeeded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you did!” Belle laughed, finally letting go of him as she looked him up and down. “What are you doing here? Surely the great Solomon the Wise didn’t come all the way down here to Texas just to see little ole me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Solomon replied, reaching into the starry robe on his shoulders before pulling out what looked like a leather change purse. “Now come along, we need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get going?” Belle questioned, watching as Solomon dropped a fifty on the table to pay for the food. “Go where exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, the Devildom, of course. I mean, didn’t you just say you missed it there? Well, I’m happy to inform you that King Solomon the Wise is about to grant you your wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle felt her brain come screeching to a complete halt. She couldn’t breath, and her hands were beginning to shake, either from excitement, nerves, or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you mean… I can go back?” Belle was whispering, as if afraid of jinxing her sudden good fortune. “I-.... I can see them again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Solomon assured her, grabbing her messenger bag from the booth and handing it to her, going so far as to loop it on her shoulder when it was clear she was too stunned to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… this… this is so sudden. I- I have to go pack, I need to put in time off work, warn my landlord, not to mention figure out what the heck I’m going to tell my-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belle, Belle,” Solomon called out, waving a hand in front of her face to stop her from rambling any more. “Calm down. Everything has already been sorted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has? So… my clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Packed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essentials packed, non-essentials protected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My flat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See previous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will be receiving a letter detailing your return to London to continue your studies. Fully funded of course, and it will look amazing on your resume. They’ll be quite proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle was left completely stunned by how thorough Solomon had been, completely unaware that he had ushered her out of the diner and around back where they would have some privacy. Once she had a moment to regain her senses, she let out a long breath, a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… this is really happening… I’m- I’m going home...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Belle, you’re going home.” He held out a hand for her. “Now, are you ready for a new adventure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than!” Belle declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Solomon’s hand, grasping it tightly. Almost as soon as their skin touched, the wind began to pick up around them. Dead leaves began to skitter across the ground, swirling around them as white sparkles filled the air. The two began to feel weightless, Belle closing her eyes and the wind grew faster and faster, everything going white as their vision was obscured. Soon, the light died away and the wind settled, the two gone without a trace…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the light faded away, Belle stumbled, feeling like she had a bad case of vertigo. Solomon quickly caught her, helping steady her before she could completely fall over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, easy there,” he said with a small chuckle. “Teleporting for the first time can be rather disorienting. To be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle lurched forward, completely vomiting up her lunch. The mess narrowly avoided hitting Solomon, who stepped back slightly to avoid the splatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-vomit,” Solomon finished, reaching into his cloak for a white handkerchief. “Here you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle took it, wiping her mouth before spitting to try and rid herself of the vile taste in her mouth. She took several deep breaths, keeping her head down until she was certain that the nausea had passed. Once she came to her senses, she realized she was clinging to a wrought iron bar right next to her, a few more serving as a headrest for her. She felt the bar a little bit, the sound of rusty hinges reaching her ears as she shook them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Belle lifted her eyes, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as she finally realized where she was. She was standing in front of the massive, wrought iron gates that lead to the House of Lamentation, the supposedly haunted house that was her home for a year. Looking at the creaking architecture and the various ravens perked on the decaying oak tree in the eternal twilight of the Devildom, Belle had never felt more at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back...” she gasped. “I’m really back...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are,” Solomon nodded, snapping his fingers and making the cloth disappear from her hands. “I’ll need to have a few words with Diavolo, get some things settled for us both. In the meantime, I do believe there are seven brothers who are eager to see their favorite human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle’s eyes never left the House of Lamentation, her heart racing at the idea of seeing everyone again. Without wasting anymore words, she threw the gate open, the squeak of the hinges like music to her ears as she raced up the winding path. Solomon watched her go, then quietly turned and walked away, his face strangely serious as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon walked down the main stairs down towards the entrance hall, angrily adjusting the tie of his uniform as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, dumb student council meeting,” he grumbled to himself. “Stupid Lucifer for making us go. Stupid, stupid, stu-WHAUGH!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foot caught on something and he ended up falling face first onto the front hall carpet. He groaned in annoyance, kicking whatever it was he tripped over. It went flying, bouncing off the stairs before flopping back onto the carpet, revealing itself to be a brown suitcase. One of two identical ones that were just sitting in the center of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Mammon called out, getting to his feet before turning towards the top of the stairs. “Who left this shit out in the foyer?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going on about </span>
  <em>
    <span>now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mammon?” Lucifer called back, stepping out from the hall while pulling his usual black, leather gloves onto his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone left a pair of suitcases just sitting in the middle of the fucking floor!! I just tripped over the damn things, so who did it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one here has any reason to have brought out suitcases,” Lucifer argued. “Now stop kicking up a fuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-!” Mammon growled, then grabbed one of the suitcases to hold it up. “See?! Suitcase! I ain’t lying!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Belphie questioned, coming out from the opposite hall while rubbing his eyes. “It’s so loud I can’t sleep...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to be sleeping, Belphegor,” Lucifer admonished. “You’re supposed to be getting ready for the meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi Belphie! This shit yours?!” Mammon waved the suitcase in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Belphie groaned, letting out a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A suitcase! One I tripped over, stupid!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOL!” Levi exclaimed as he came to join Lucifer and Belphie. “Mammon, you’re so dumb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon just let out an animalistic growl as the rest of the brothers slowly filtered out to watch him lose his temper. Eventually, he just threw the entire thing right at them all, Asmo and Satan having to duck to avoid getting hit. When it collided with the wall, the latch came undone and the contents exploded across the floor. This included a female RAD uniform with a ribbon tie, an old batman hoodie with chewed on strings, and an oversized t-shirt often used as a nightgown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared at the clothes, eyes wide and jaws on the ground. Even Lucifer wasn’t immune to the shock of this discovery. Mammon, seeing them all staring dumbstruck at the contents, vaulted up the stairs to see himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Is it treasure? If so, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> call dibs on-!” he cut off when he saw the clothes, their owner completely unmistakable. “N-no way...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This...” Beel let out, picking up the hoodie and running it through his fingers. “This stuff… It belongs to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Belle called from the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All seven brothers jolted, turning around to see Belle standing at the foot of the stairs, smiling happily at them all. She dangled her keychain in the air for a moment, holding it by the chocolate frog bauble she still had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys never did take my house key, so I just let myself-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>BELLE!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” the second through seventh brothers all shouted, pushing and shoving their way past one another to get down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle braced herself as, shockingly, Levi reached her first. He grabbed her and spun her in the air, squealing like he did whenever he unboxed a new figurine or received a new Ruri-Chan collectable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really you! You’re really here!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella!!” Asmo cheered, plucking Belle from Levi’s arms before looking her over happily. “Look at you! Just as beautiful as ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy!” Mammon exclaimed, grabbing Belle from behind and hugging her tightly. “I figured you were missing me and all, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get here?” Satan questioned, shoving Mammon off Belle before hugging her himself. “And how’d your stuff end up in our foyer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon,” Belle answered, a massive, dopey grin plastered on her face. “Just showed up and brought me here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems we owe Solomon alot,” Belphie declared, taking his turn hugging Belle as Belphie joined him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you, Belle!” Beel declared. “You look thin. Have you been eating right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could probably stand to eat a bit more,” Belle admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lucifer descended the stairs, having gathered Belle’s things back into the suitcase before joining his brothers. As he approached, everyone slowly broke off from her, letting Belle step towards the Eldest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lucifer,” she greeted. “Miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s serious demeanor cracked like cheap glass and he smiled, pulling her into a hug of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belle,” he whispered, relishing in the feeling of her body on his. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you all again,” Belle declared as Lucifer finally let her go, happy tears in her eyes. “I’ve missed you all so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us you were stopping by?!” Mammon shouted. “We woulda done somethin’ ta celebrate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solomon just sort of sprung it on me. I didn’t even have time to pack before he brought me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Levi chuckled. “We kinda found your stuff. Mammon threw it across the foyer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it was hers!” Mammon argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle just started laughing, perhaps her first genuine laugh since returning to the Human Realm. Everyone else seemed to get visibly happier when they heard her laughter, moods lifting and some stress melting away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Belle, are you going to be staying long?” Belphie questioned. “If so, we’re more than happy to let you stay with us again.” He then winced a bit, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh wait… your room is probably covered in dust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Beel insisted, blushing happily. “Belle can just sleep in our room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no!” Levi insisted, grabbing Belle’s arm. “You should stay in my room! We can watch anime together. I’ve got a huge backlog on it! Ooh, and there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many figurines I’ve been wanting to show you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the argument could go any further then that, Lucifer cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As eager as I’m sure we all are to see Belle again, need I remind you that we have a student council meeting to attend, one we’re already running late for? We can continue to catch up later, and before there is any more argument, Belle’s room is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> covered in dust. She’ll be staying there for the duration of her visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a multitude of disappointed groans at that, but everyone began filtering out of the House of Lamentation. Lucifer was the last to go, but not before pulling out his own keyring and handing one to Belle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Belle, take this. It’s the key to your room. I had a lock installed on it, as my brothers would often spend hours in there avoiding their duties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle took the key, smiling as Lucifer leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Lucifer slipped out of the house, closing the door behind him. Belle watched him leave, shaking her head a bit and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, I think he’s grown a few extra lines on his forehead since last time,” she commented to herself. “Then again, dealing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> brothers, I suppose it’s only natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turned, eying the familiar walls of the House of Lamentation, fond memories returning. She could almost see the brothers interacting with her all across the house, images of her happier moments flitting through her mind. She grabbed her suitcases, traversing up the stairs as the sounds of the house settling filled her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the hall where all the bedrooms were situated, Belle couldn’t help but take a moment to stop at each door. Mammon’s cheap door paper was peeling even more than usual, and there were a few more dents from angry knocking, but the unpleasant odor she had encountered the first time she ventured towards the room was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess even with me gone, Mammon continued to put effort into keeping his room somewhat clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s Keep Out signs were gone, save for a single one that just said “NO MAMMONS!!”. It even came complete with a chibi drawing of Mammon being hung by his ankles, much like Lucifer was fond of doing whenever Mammon was being particularly scummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belle passed by Satan and Asmo’s doors, revelling in the familiar scent of old books and rose petals that seemed to settle in her soul. She then reached Beel and Belphie’s door, which was slightly ajar. This allowed her to peek inside, where she could see Belphie’s messy bed clearly. Remembering a time where it had been little more than a shrine to a missing brother, seeing the strewn blankets made Belle’s heart flutter happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she reached the door that led to her room, the room that even after so long was still considered hers. She set down her luggage and pulled out the key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Seeing the familiar, vine covered room and smelling the fresh flowers in the air, it finally hit her that this was really happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m actually back...” she gasped, setting her stuff down before flopping onto the mattress of her oversized bed. “I’m back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forgoing unpacking for the moment, Belle just buried her face in her pillow, happy tears flowing down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back… I’m home… I’m finally home...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers were chatting amongst themselves excitedly as they made their way through RAD. Each and every one of them was excited to see their beloved human again, even Lucifer couldn’t help but be excited about her being there, even if there was something nagging at the back of his mind the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the meeting hall, Lucifer was already preparing a small speech to excuse the tardiness of himself and his brothers, but his words died on his tongue when he opened the doors. There, standing in the middle of the meeting hall in his RAD uniform, was Solomon. He was in the midst of a discussion with Diavolo, both looking somewhat serious. However, once they heard the doors open, both broke out into large grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer!” Diavolo called out. “I just heard the news! Is Belle truly back at the House of Lamentation with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Lucifer began before clearing his throat and trying again. “Yes, she is. We left her to get settled while we came to the meeting. I was hoping to add her arrival to the topics for discussion, but it seems that will not be necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have brought Belle here, Solomon,” Barbatos remarked. “It would have been quite a treat for the young lord to see her again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Barbatos,” Diavolo jokingly admonished, “it’s alright. Solomon knows how much the brothers mean to Belle. It’s only natural they take top priority in these matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, a little warning would have been nice,” Mammon grumbled, still salty about tripping over the luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, Mammon does have a point,” Lucifer spoke up, turning to face Solomon. “As exciting as her arrival was, hearing that you just decided out of the blue to bring her here unannounced is uncharacteristically brash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo nodded at that, a serious note slipping into his usual happy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit unlike you to do that sort of thing, isn’t it, Solomon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon just laughed, giving a lighthearted shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to say you’re not happy with our surprise visit?” His laughter gently died down, though his smile remained. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I just thought this would be a nice way to brighten up everyone’s day...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer remained silent, eyebrows furrowing in suspicion. Still, he kept his thoughts to himself as Diavolo’s grin returned in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, naturally, it’s wonderful to see you again, Solomon. Barbatos, make a note to invite Belle over for tea at some point. I would love the opportunity to give her a proper welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done, Milord,” Barbatos replied with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” Diavolo declared, clapping his hands together. “Now, everyone take your seats. Let’s get this meeting taken care of so you can return to Belle. The first item on our agenda is a discussion of guidelines for how to proceed when I witches’ sabbath requests a summoning without having submitted an application in advance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective groan from six of the seven brothers as they all filtered towards their chairs, wanting to get the meeting over with. As Lucifer took his own seat, his eyes remained on Solomon, his instincts telling him that there was more to this “visit” than the sorcerer was letting on. Saving that concern for later, Lucifer sat down and pulled out his notes, determined not to let his swirling emotions impact his work in the slightest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brand New Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay! New tea to spill. the Obey Me guys helped me restore my game and I have all my data back. For now, I'm still gonna take a break, but I do feel alot better</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>